


A New Year's Kiss

by xsenbonzakurax



Category: Bleach
Genre: It's bad but it's new years so :p, M/M, New Year's Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9147466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsenbonzakurax/pseuds/xsenbonzakurax
Summary: .... I think the title summarises this pretty well.New Year's kisses under the moon.Enjoy!





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's short and not that good but I wanted to get something out for the new year. Enjoy!

Lips met in a single sweet kiss. Distant cheering could be heard as well as shouts for a gratuitous new year. The two men broke apart. They knew that just like the last year this one too would pass, slowly at some points and quicker than anyone could have expected at others. They both new that this short moment was but a speck in the entirety of their lives, insignificant to the eyes of others, just a press of lips against lips, a chaste action, merely following the tradition of the new year. The people in both men’s lives wouldn’t even be aware of the previous indulgence they had found in each other, they were both in the gensei instead of seireitei, a mission they had been sent on and just completed being the cause. 

They had only partaken in the tradition due to a certain substitute shinigami insisting to the red haired Lieutenant that a kiss at midnight was mandatory, that he would follow through on traditions from the spirit world had he been there so he should on the one’s here too.

He’d broached the subject with his captain five minutes before midnight, realising that he would not be in the presence of any other when the clocks chimed 12, and secretly relishing in the fact. 

Words had spilt awkwardly from the fukutaichou’s lips until he’d managed the courage to simply ask for the kiss. His captain had been shocked but nodded as he glanced up at him, the moon’s round form reflected in his eye’s. 

His arms had wrapped around the taichou’s waist as his captain’s hands found purchase on his shoulders. Staring into the grey of the other’s eyes, Renji couldn’t help but wish that the moment would never end, wish that he and his captain would have many more missions in the gensei on new year’s eve. 

They had leant slowly towards each other as they heard the shouts of the countdown from nearby humans. 

_ “10”  _

Renji’s grip tightened around his captain’s waist as he swallowed down his nerves.

_ “9” _

Byakuya began to lift himself on his toes.

_ “8” _

Their foreheads rested together.

_ “7” _

One of Byakuya’s hands moved to Renji’s cheek, holding it gently.

_ “6” _

Renji’s breath caught, eye’s wide and stuck on his captain’s.

_ “5” _

Their eye contact was broken.

_ “4” _

Renji’s eyes now on Byakuya’s lips, admiring the tongue that flicked out to wet them.

_ “3” _

Byakuya’s eyes fall closed.

_ “2” _

Noses bump together and their breath mingles.

_ “1” _

They whisper the number together, before their lips meet.

The moment may have been short, insignificant to others, only just longer than 10 seconds but both would remember it. The moment that they would hold dearly in their hearts until another new year rolled by or perhaps they both realised what was in front of them.

  
_ “Happy new year, Renji” _


End file.
